<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Lips by nauticalparamour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406096">Hot Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalparamour/pseuds/nauticalparamour'>nauticalparamour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Modern AU, PWP, Phone Sex, Smut, Solo M, sex line, solo f</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalparamour/pseuds/nauticalparamour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom Riddle finds out that Hermione Granger has a phone sex line, his first inclination is to use it to blackmail her. But, once he gets her talking, he doesn't want it to end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tomione Smut Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomioneSmutFest20">TomioneSmutFest20</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright -- this is written for the Tomione Smut Fest 2020, and let me tell you, it is feeling like the smuttiest thing I've ever written. I'm almost embarrassed, haha! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this one. Please let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smirk that Abraxas wore when he slipped Tom the little scrap of paper should have told him all he needed to know. "What's this?" Tom asked, barely looking at what was scrawled on the torn piece of notebook paper.</p><p>Abraxas's grin grew larger - sharklike and cruel. "Just a little something that I think you might find interesting," Abraxas answered. "I can't wait to hear what you think about it."</p><p>The blond didn't wait around for an answer, and only once he was gone did Tom take a second to look at the paper. It was simply a phone number. Whoever it belonged to was no friend to Abraxas, he was certain, but what it had to do with <em>him</em> was another story entirely.</p><p>Tom tried to tell himself that he wasn't interested in whoever was on the other end of the line, but he waved off meeting his friends in the library and instead returned to his flat once he was done with classes for the day. Once he was home, he threw down his bag and slumped into the couch before pulling out his mobile and eagerly typing in the number.</p><p>"<em>Welcome to Hot Lips</em>," came a generic female voice. "<em>The fee is 2.99 a minute. Please enter your credit card number to continue</em>."</p><p>He scowled, wondering just what Abraxas was playing at, before pulling out his wallet and entering it. If it was pointless, he would demand that the stupidly rich Malfoy pay him back. Maybe he'd make him do it anyway.</p><p>Once he'd entered the information, the voice continued. "<em>Thank you. The operator is currently busy with another caller, but your phone call will be answered in the order it was received. You are first in line</em>."</p><p>Tom scoffed, thinking that it was likely just a ploy to make more money out of him, waiting around listening to irritating hold music. Abraxas better have given him something good or there would be hell to pay.</p><p>The line clicked and he was connected sooner than he would have expected. Startled, Tom sat up straighter in his chair. "<em>Hello and thank you for calling Hot Lips," </em>a breathy voice said over the line. "<em>Who do I have the </em>pleasure <em>of speaking with tonight?"</em></p><p>He dropped the phone.</p><p>There was absolutely no mistaking the voice on the other end of the phone. Although he'd never imagined her talking in that manner, it was none other than thorn in his side Hermione Granger.</p><p>"<em>Hello?"</em> he could hear from the still connected line in his lap. He hung up the phone.</p>
<hr/><p>Abraxas found him between his morning classes the following day. "Well, what did you think?" he asked, looking even more devious than usual. "I never would have guessed."</p><p>Tom gave him a stern look. "You will tell no one else about the number," he instructed his friend, giving him a look that promised consequences. If Hermione Granger was doing something as embarrassing as running a sex line than it was going to be him and only him that used that information to his advantage.</p><p>Malfoy looked disappointed, but didn't argue with him. "Fine," he agreed.</p><p>"Oh and Malfoy," Tom called as he was walking away from the other man. "Don't ever call the number again yourself."</p>
<hr/><p>Tom hadn't actually met Hermione Granger until that year, although he'd heard of her the year before, when she'd entered Hogwarts University as a freshman. She was very active on many boards and activities, and she'd gotten a reputation as being somewhat of a do-gooder, always concerned about this cause or that. There was a running joke with his friends that she would want to save the rats if the University ever tried to eradicate them.</p><p>Granger was seen as some kind of untouchable saint, who never thought about doing something unsavory. She didn't join her classmates in the Student Union for pints and she always turned in her assignments early. She was studying to become a barrister to help children or some shite, and everyone thought she was so fucking perfect.</p><p>It wasn't until her second year, and his final year of University, that Tom Riddle finally crossed paths with her. He was studying political science, so they didn't have much opportunity to intersect with one another, aside from an ethics class he was required to take.</p><p>She had taken one look at him and seen through the charming facade that he put on for all the professors and decided that she did not like him. It was a punch in the gut, feeling like she'd outsmarted him. But, it was even worse when she eviscerated his arguments in class, time and time again. It was enough to have his perfect smile cracking in irritation, but he could never really get to her in class the way he wanted to.</p><p>But now...</p><p>Now he had some ammunition about the girl. Who would have guessed that she was practically selling herself so that men could get off to the sound of her voice? It was the perfect bit of blackmail.</p><p>God, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she finally put two and two together and realized that it was <em>him</em> on the other end of the phone. He couldn't wait to rub it in her face and he couldn't wait to use it against her.</p><p>He waited until a Friday night to give her number a call again, knowing that she would be on it, instead of out with friends. He poured himself a measure of scotch and settled into his bed. If he was going to do this, he might as well enjoy himself, after all.</p><p>Dialing the number, he waited for the answering machine to pick up. Typing in his credit card information, he was quickly patched through. "<em>Thank you. The operator is currently busy with another caller, but your phone call will be answered in the order it was received. You are third in line</em>."</p><p>Tom scoffed, but knew that it would be worth the wait. He put his mobile on speaker, before picking up a book, taking sips of the whiskey while the annoying hold music played.</p><p>After half an hour, he was nearly ready to hang up and try again later. He'd drank another scotch, and was feeling the pleasant buzz of alcohol in his veins, and he had better things to do than call a phone sex line. But then the phone clicked.</p><p>"<em>Hello and thank you for calling Hot Lips," </em>Hermione's breathy voice finally answered. "<em>Who do I have the </em>pleasure <em>of speaking with tonight?"</em></p><p>Tom cursed, wondering why he hadn't thought of something like that before. "Why don't you just call me...my Lord," he answered after a second. Technically, he supposed it was true, being the only bastard child born of a Lord, even if his father didn't acknowledge him. It was still his birthright. "What is your name?" he asked, wondering what she would say.</p><p>"<em>Alright, my Lord," </em>she answered. He could hear her smiling on the other end of the line. "<em>My name is Jane</em>."</p><p>"No it's not," he said back, knowing that she was lying.</p><p>He could hear her chuckle on the other side. "<em>You are right, it's not. But it's what I go by</em>."</p><p>"What are you wearing?" Tom demanded.</p><p>"<em>I'm wearing a little cream color negligee, with lace along the breasts. My knickers match</em>," she teased.</p><p>Tom stilled for a second, surprised to feel himself responding to the breathless way that she talked. The image of Hermione in that outfit popped into his mind and he felt his cheeks go pink. He never imagined her in anything but the terrible oversize clothes that she normally wore. There was no way that <em>Granger</em> would even own something like that, let alone throw it on for a Friday night in.</p><p>"No you're not," he answered, letting his disappointment bleed into his voice. "Tell me what you are really wearing, and there is no point in lying. As you can see I am very good at telling when you are lying."</p><p>"<em>So you are, my Lord," </em>she answered, some of the playfulness leaving her voice. "<em>I'm wearing a sweatshirt from my University. The knickers </em>are <em>cream lace though. They are barely there, but I like it when I take calls."</em></p><p>Her words made him shiver. Somehow, he found the truth much sexier. Shaking his head, he refocused. "Hogwarts University?" he asked.</p><p>Hermione let a beat pass for a minute. "<em>Yes, how did you guess?"</em> she asked, finally.</p><p>"The area code," Tom lied. "If you are going to University why do you do this?"</p><p>"<em>You are much more curious than my usual clients,"</em> she said. "<em>But, if you want to know...I have to pay for it somehow. I quickly found that I've a talent for this and people are willing to pay for it. The work isn't difficult and we all get what we want in the end. You didn't call me to hear my story, though. What are </em>you <em>wearing my Lord?"</em> she asked, the teasing lilt back in her voice again.</p><p>Tom looked down at his clothes. "Jeans and a green jumper," he said, thinking that the truth was better than coming up with another lie.</p><p>"<em>Mmm," </em>she answered, a little moan in her voice. "<em>That doesn't sound very comfortable. Don't you want to take off your jeans, so that you are free to touch yourself? So that you can imagine me there touching you? It will make the fantasy more realistic."</em></p><p>He had to bite his tongue to stop the groan from leaving his mouth at her words. God, he'd underestimated how much that airy little voice would get to him. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine her there in front of him, wearing just her knickers and a sweatshirt. Hating himself, he worked the button and zip to free himself from his jeans, before dropping them on the ground beside his bed with a clank.</p><p>"<em>Isn't that better?" </em>Hermione asked. "<em>Tell me what you are imagining, my Lord."</em></p><p>Tom felt his eyes slip closed while his mind ran away from him. "I'm imagining you in class. I can tell that you are mouthy," he said.</p><p>"<em>You've got me there," </em>she answered. "<em>I have been known to backtalk."</em></p><p>"I'd wait for everyone else to leave the room once class was over," Tom said, really letting himself get caught up in the fantasy. "I'd tell you that I have a better way for you to use your mouth than spouting things off in class."</p><p>He could hear Hermione moan on the other side of the line. "<em>Mmm, I'd be infuriated, but it would be hard to pretend like it didn't turn me on," </em>she revealed. "<em>I wonder if you'd be able to see my nipples get hard under my blouse</em>."</p><p>The answer was a resounding <em>yes</em>. Tom absolutely could imagine seeing her nipples go hard under that one white blouse that she wore. He often had wondered if she knew how sheer it was. His cock was straining against his briefs at this point, but he wouldn't give in - not yet. Instead of slipping his hand inside the waistband, he only pressed his palm against the fabric, biting back the groan that bubbled up from his chest.</p><p>"I wouldn't be able to stop myself from touching them if I could," he answered, his voice thick with desire. "I might even pull open your blouse and slip my fingers inside your bra to tease them."</p><p>Hermione was not shy about moaning on the phone, which only egged him on. But why should she not, he supposed? That was the whole point of the sex line, wasn't it?</p><p>"<em>I'm touching them right now," </em>she said. "<em>Pinching them, rolling them, imagining it's your hands on me. God, I wish I had your mouth on me right now."</em></p><p>Tom couldn't hide his groan from her at that time. God, she really had a way with words didn't she? The thought of her in her own flat somewhere across town, pinching her own nipples and thinking about him was intoxicating. It had him wishing that it was true.</p><p>"I'd press myself against you, so you could feel my cock. I'm so hard for you right now," he said.</p><p>"<em>Mm, I bet you are so big, too, my Lord,"</em> she answered back.</p><p>Tom almost didn't like the false flattery, but he could feel himself twitch in response. He was sure that Granger <em>would</em> find him impressive if she did ever have the pleasure to see it. "You are right," he answered. "And I want to see how much you can take."</p><p>She gasped in delight. "<em>I'd drop to my knees and show you just how well I can use my mouth for this purpose,"</em> she said, her breathing increasing in excitement. "<em>Do you like the way that I look up from the floor while I release you from your jeans?"</em></p><p>"God, I can see you looking up at me with those innocent bloody eyes," he said. "You'd be pouting, just trying to tempt me."</p><p>"<em>I'd love to tease you," </em>she bantered back. "<em>I'd gasp in delight once I was finally face to face with your cock. I want to taste you."</em></p><p>Shit, she was good, Tom acknowledged. Pushing his briefs down his legs, he used his fist to grasp his cock, his thumb wiping the drop of fluid across the head. "Then go ahead and do it," he whispered back, before beginning to move his hand up and down the shaft, delicately balancing the phone between his ear and his shoulder.</p><p>"<em>At first I'd just wrap my hand around you," </em>she said. "<em>But I wouldn't be able to stop myself from taking you in my mouth for long. I love the way that you groan when I'm pleasuring you like this."</em></p><p>"Oh god," he answered, his hand speeding up. "I'd tangle my hands in your hair, helping to guide you."</p><p>"<em>Mmm, I love when a man knows what he wants,"</em> she answered with an indulgent moan.</p><p>"Are you touching yourself?" he asked, wondering if this was as hot for her as it was for him. He never would have guessed that he would be enjoying himself as much as he was. It was almost embarrassing. He'd called to blackmail the girl and instead he was fully participating in this little charade.</p><p>"<em>Yes. Do you want me to stop?</em>" she questioned.</p><p>"Fuck no," he answered, needing to have her enjoying this as much as he was. "Circle your clit and put two fingers inside yourself. Imagine that they are mine."</p><p>He could hear her gasp in response. He wished he could see how she looked at that moment, spread out on her own bed. "<em>You're good at this,"</em> she answered back. "<em>Your fingers feel so good inside of me."</em></p><p>Tom felt himself growing close. "I'm close<em>," </em>he told her. "I want you to come with me."</p><p>"<em>Yeah?"</em> she asked back, her voice hitching at the end. God, he couldn't wait to hear what she sounded like when she was coming undone. It was a sound that he was sure he'd never be able to get out of his brain. "<em>Are you imagining my mouth working up and down your cock? I can't take all of you in my mouth, but I'm using my hand to make up the difference."</em></p><p>"You never do anything halfway," he said, his eyes closed tight as he listened to the little gasps in her voice while she masturbated on the other end. "I love the feel of your tongue circling the head of my cock," he added, knowing that he <em>had</em> to find out what it really felt like. He had to know what Hermione Granger looked like on her knees in front of him. He wouldn't rest until he had that little, mouthy bleeding heart under him.</p><p>"<em>I can't wait to taste you,"</em> she moaned back. "<em>I'll swallow whatever you have to give me. Please my Lord, I want you to come."</em></p><p>That was enough to send him over the edge. "Oh god, Hermione!" he groaned, thinking of her plump lips around his hard cock. Thrusting into his own hand, Tom groaned while he came, barely having the time to pull up his jumper.</p><p>On the other end of the phone, he heard a feminine moan in response, louder than the rest and less restrained. Tom knew that the noise was going to be seared into his memory for life. How was he meant to take her seriously in debates when he knew she sounded like <em>that</em> when she came?</p><p>He let his head rest back against his pillows, while his breathing evened out and returned to normal. Tom could hear her on the other end doing the same, getting her wits about her. But her next question had his body stilling.</p><p>"<em>What did you call me?</em>" she demanded sharply.</p><p>Had he called her by her real name? Yes, he undoubtedly had when he was in the throes of his orgasm. How was he meant to remember her silly alias at a time like that? His heart pounded against his ribcage, feeling like a little boy who'd been caught stealing sweeties.</p><p>Only then he remembered that he didn't care if she knew that he knew who she was. That was the whole point of this, wasn't it? He was going to use her little secret against her, afterall. At first he'd planned on destroying her life with the knowledge, but now he thought he might be able to come up with a much more pleasurable outcome for both of them.</p><p>Feeling a smirk settle on his face, he answered her. "Thanks for the spectacular evening, Hermione," he said, his voice dark."You'll be hearing from me again."</p><p>"Wait! You can't-"</p><p>He hung up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>